Phil Billings
Phil is a corrupt Plumber, who was Max Tennyson's old partner and helped in defeating Vilgax for the first time in their Plumber careers. He is also the original user of the Nemetrix. Appearance Phil is a tall, muscular man and his face is fair complexioned. His hair used to be black but as he got older he went grey. His hair is light on the side of his head. He has black eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. He has black outlines around his eyes. When he was sent to the Null Void he was wearing the Plumbers' former uniform. After he spent years in the Null Void he became more well-built, his skin got pinker and he somehow got a scar on his right eye. Since he wasn't able to shave for six years his hair, beard and moustache grow very long. After he met the Rooters he cut his beard, so he looked less worn and had his hair in a ponytail. In his Terroranchula form, he is twice as big as in his human form. He has greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extermities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. His has small spikes on his hsoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big moth which is almost always opened revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. History Early Life Phil was originally a Plumber who served as Max Tennyson's partner during their first fight with Vilgax. He helped him defeat him by serving as a distraction for Max to glue Vilgax to a nuclear missile and launch it at his ship. Ben 10 Decades later, he began releasing aliens from the Null Void to be paid to have them removed in order to get a quick buck. He offered Max and Ben to be his partners but they realised what Phil was really doing. The Tennysons stumbled upon his scam and accidentally sent him to the Null Void in the resulting struggle between him and the Tennysons. Five years pior to Omniverse Phil spent the time between his first and second appearances fighting and warding off the Null Void creatures. Once, he was captured by Dr. Psychobos, Malware, and Khyber, who forcefully used him as a guinea pig for the Nemetrix' test run against Ben using Terroranchula. However, the test failed miserably, due to the fact that sapient life forms, like humans, cannot handle the savage mindset of the Nemetrix predators. Shortly thereafter, Phil was thrown back into the Null Void by Dr. Psychobos. Ben 10: Omniverse Phil later appears in Max's Monster as a Terroranchula hybrid. It is revealed that Phil no longer lives in his human body, as a result of the Nemetrix's side effects. Phil faked that he suffers from his mutation but the opposite of this was revealed soon. Phil attempted to use Ben's electrically powered transformations as power sources as well as the Nosedeenians in Undertown, but was sent back to the Null Void by Max. He returned in'' The Rooters of All Evil, as a member of the Rooters. Powers and Abilities Phil has years of Plumber training to his merit. As a Terroranchula hybrid, he has the strength, speed, and agility of Terroranchula, and is able to absorb energy and redirect it as a blast with twice the power it originally had (as stated by Ben as Frankenstrike). He has the power to interfere with the Omnitrix, and make Ben only turn into electrical aliens so that he can feed off them. Appearances Ben 10 *Truth'' (first appearance) *''The Visitor'' (flashback; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' (first re-appearance; flashback) *''Max's Monster'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' Trivia *In the Pop Up Edition of Back With a Vengeance, it was mentioned that Phil was far away from where Ben was fighting Vilgax and Kevin in the Null Void. *Phil's former Omniverse design strongly resembles Phil Robertson from the show Duck Dynasty. **His design also resembles Sir George's. *He is the only known Rooter whose second half is not from a sapient species. Also, he is the only one who can change into his hybrid form willingly. Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Former Allies Category:Human Villains Category:Males Category:Original Series Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Minor Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Secondary Characters Category:Rooters